narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Unseeing Enemy
Synopsis Naruto continues his training with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu but his session is cut short by the arrival of Sakura, who arrives to drag him away as Team Yamato was waiting for him so they could depart. In the forest, Hinata uses her Byakugan to locate four chakra signatures in front of her, and quickly notices one from behind them. She warns the others as Gozu attacks from behind, using a partial multi-size technique to slam a giant fist towards Kakashi, who manages to block it. As Kakashi and Gozu whisk throughout the trees continuing their battle, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru are left to face the likes of Rinji, Kihō, Nurari and Kigiri. Not wanting to deal with Kigiri due to the mask on his face, Kiba has Akamaru transform into him as he attempts to hit Nurari with his Fang Passing Fang. Nurari is able to evade the technique as Kigiri uses his Destroying Smell Smoke Prison to create a thick smokescreen to rob Kiba and Akamaru of their sense of sight and smell. Nurari attempts to finish the blinded Kiba off, but he is saved by Hinata, who tells Kiba to deal with the others as she deals with Nurari. Nurari is shocked when he realises that Hinata can see him, but is reassured when Hinata's Gentle Fist attacks are unable to harm him. In the meantime, Kakashi continues to fight against Gozu. Using a shadow clone to trick Gozu, Kakashi believes he has the upper hand, but Gozu is able to move at enhanced speed to elude the real Kakashi and proceeds to sneak up behind him and kick him with enough force to destroy a free. Pushed to his limit, Kakashi is forced to use his Sharingan and manages to evade one of Gozu's attacks. He prepares a Lightning Cutter but finds himself unable to pinpoint an opening. Using his Slime Suit, Nurari is able to avoid being stuck directly by Hinata's Gentle Fist and he proceeds to attack her. Before she can be finished off, she is saved by Kiba and Akamaru, who uses their Fang Passing Fang through the air and trees to create a windstorm to dispel the smokescreen. With his sense of smell and sight restored, Kiba proudly exclaims that he would be able to handle Nurari before being struck by poison gas emitted from Kihō's Wrist Launcher. Kiba berates himself for being stupid enough to forget that there are other enemies, but before Team Guren can finish the three off, Rinji senses something surrounding them. Deeming it dangerous, he orders the group to retreat. Kiba's confusion over the matter is absolved when he is greeted by Shino, who explains that he was casting a trap around them before Rinji's acute senses picked up on it. Kakashi also stumbles in on them; Kiba asks whether he dealt with Gozu and Kakashi states that he was unable to, although he managed to use his Lightning Cutter to give Gozu a serious arm wound. Kakashi tells them that their fight is far from over and that their enemies are still out there; unbeknownst to him, the entire battle was being watched by Guren via a crystal ball, who is surprised that Kakashi the Copy Ninja was sent to pursue her. Meanwhile, Yūkimaru reminisces on memories of his mother. Credits de:Episode: Der Nebel, der alle Spuren beseitigt